lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Zuchi and Zinchi
Zuchi and Zinchi are two identical twin Saiyan brothers who are elite guards of King Vegeta and members of Pintur's Crew. They appear in the fanon series, Saiyan Chronicles. Early life TBA. Joining Pintur's Crew/Adventures TBA. Neolath Invasion In Age 736, Pintur and his crew went on a mission to find Tuffle Liquid Ore, which was used to build some space pods. Their mission took them to an abandoned cavern in the desert with skeletons of Saiyans inside who had been left behind years ago. They were attacked by a tentacled monster which took Zinchi, Pintur, and Kra down into its cave, but Zuchi saved them. They killed the tentacled monster and got the liquid ore, then left, going back to the palace and reporting back to King Vegeta. They were inside of Caul (Pintur's childhood friend)'s shop which sold scouters, armor, and weapons, when the building they were in came crashing down, blowing up, reducing to fallen rubble. They emerged from the rubble and Pintur went to investigate what was happening. He discovered that the Neolaths, a race which had invaded the Saiyans original homeworld, Planet Saiyan, in ancient times, had invaded Planet Vegeta (they originally wanted to find and invade the Tuffles, but found out that the Tuffles were wiped out and there were only Saiyans). He fought their king, Zathicron, in a battle, but was knocked out and left in the desert. Zuchi, Zinchi, Kra, and Caul were killing Neolaths soldiers while King Vegeta fought Zathicron's right hand man and general, Kalphicom, and defeated him after a long and intense battle. Zarbon and Dodoria came to Planet Vegeta, hearing it was being invaded, while Frieza watched in his ship. King Vegeta, Zathicron, Zarbon, and Dodoria took on Zathicron. Zarbon and Dodoria were blown away, King Vegeta was injured, and so the young Prince Vegeta fought against Zathicron. Kra flew off through the city, killed more Neolaths, then flew outside of the city looking for Pintur. She found him, injured, his broken scouter on the ground and his armor was damaged, he had scars and a black eye. Pintur woke up and recevied a Zenkai from the beating he took, then went back into the city, hoping to fight Zathicron again. Zathicron fired a death beam, aimed for Pintur, but Kra saved him and took it instead. It went through her stomach and she was mortally wounded, coughing up blood, but she was taken away on a stretcher and given medical attention by Caul, in the middle of Pintur and Zathicron's fight. Pintur was enraged about Zathicron hurting Kra and fought harder against Zathicron, but then he was blown away, out of the city, and trapped in a goo that sucked away his energy. The goo hardened, trapping and freezing Pintur inside, and he was put into the lab inside the Neolaths ship, which had burrowed underground. Zuchi and Zinchi found the ship, while searching the planet, looking for him. They then found him in the lab and blasted him out of the rock, but the rock reformed because of a command from the control room. Zuchi destroyed the general Raterr's controls and Zathicron lost communications with him. Zuchi and Zinchi fought Raterr outside of the ship, in the desert. Zinchi was injured and knocked out and Zuchi killed Raterr, after an intense battle. An injured Kra, who had took special medicine which would make her body not feel the pain it was having from her stomach wound, was flying in the desert and found Zuchi carrying the unconscious Zinchi. She also saw Pintur frozen in the energy sap. Zuchi explained things to Kra, then Kra blasted Pintur out of the energy sap. Caul came to their medical aid, then they all transferred their energy into Pintur. Pintur woke up, receiving a zenkai along with all of Zuchi, Zinchi, Caul, and Kra's energy. Zuchi, Zinchi, Caul, and Kra collapsed, but Zuchi explained what happened to Pintur, before going asleep from exhaustion. Pintur went Great Ape and fought Zathicron in a final battle. Zathicron blasted out Pintur's left eye, making him lose his eye and leaving a scar. Zathicron had tricks up his sleeve and transformed as well, then he cut off Pintur's tail, after a while of fighting. Pintur shrunk back to base form, dizzy, but continued to fight Zathicron, who transformed into a giant. Pintur was given advice telepathically from Kuzoh, who said he was in the Warrior Caverns and knew what was going on. Pintur was also given energy and motivation, he got a power boost and was in a beam clash with Zathicron. His power boost from Kuzoh made him have victory, killing Zathicron by making the blasts engulf him and disintegrate. A crater and smoke was left where Zathicron had stood. Pintur destroyed the Neolaths ship, which was trying to escape, and had surviving Neolaths in it (who would try to return and have another invasion). He spared Vazsicon, a kind hearted surviving Neolath, who hated Zathicron for killing his brothers. He told Vazsicon a good place to live, the planet Grifgoloth and had him sent there via a Saiyan space pod. Pintur and his crew were healed in rejuvenation tanks and Pintur was injected with a formula that would help regenerate his tail (but it would take a week). Pintur shared a romantic moment with Kra, kissing her. Then he and his crew were given rewards at a ceremony held by King Vegeta. Attacks * - An attack that Zuchi uses Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II